


现在的电影公司

by embers_333



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embers_333/pseuds/embers_333
Summary: *旧文存档。无脑傻白甜，盾冬兄弟在线激情吐槽，全员ooc。"我真的没想到他们会把终局之战拍成这个样子，现在的电影公司只知道赚钱。"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	现在的电影公司

“你在电话里跟我说在瓦坎达呆不下去了？怎么回事？”百岁老人史蒂夫亲切地询问一脸怨气的小伙子巴基。

“有个公司在瓦坎达在拍电影，”巴基气呼呼地喝茶，“你还记得吗？那个慢威。”

“……哦。”

“我当时也是这个反应。”巴基像向下捅刀一样放下茶杯。

*********

哦是你们，那个赞美史蒂夫翘臀的公司。瓦坎达白狼认真地回忆着。

呃，是我们。一个长得很正经的鸭舌帽男有点尴尬地回答。我们这次来，是想在瓦坎达拍摄一些场景，以期最大程度地还原终局之战的场面。你知道，全世界的人都很关注这方面的事情。

所以和我有关系吗？白狼矫正了一下金属手臂。

是这样，我们想尽力展现出每一个超级英雄的身姿，无论是大战中还是日常生活里。所以我们很希望能拍一些您平时生活的场景……

工作、训练、休息。想拍什么？白狼活动了一下筋骨。

就比如您和前美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯的往来，还有您与现任瓦坎达国王特查拉的交集，现在有传闻说原九头蛇特战队队长布洛克·朗姆洛并没有在爆炸中丧生，以及雷神的弟弟洛基其实也与您私交甚好……

白狼调试了一下手里的枪。

呃您别激动，我们只是想更深入地了解一下您……

*********

“他们当时也是这样问我的，但问我的问题更单调一些，”史蒂夫怨气值飙升，“请问您是否与佩吉结了婚？请问您是不是对不起巴基？请问您是不是对不起托尼？请问您是不是对不起娜塔莎？请问您是不是对不起索尔？”

“锤盾，”巴基点头，“我有所耳闻。”

“问题是我并没有与佩吉结婚！”史蒂夫拍裂了布鲁克林百年木桌。

“说真的，现在的电影公司只知道赚钱，”在喝了一口茶之后，百岁老人再次气愤地控诉道，“他们竟然让我拿着妙尔尼尔回到过去，再自己一个人回来——我是那种会顺走雷神之锤的人吗？”

“别生气别生气，”这回换成巴基帮史蒂夫顺气了，“他们只是想看你娶了佩吉。”

他们还想看你娶了我或者托尼。巴基默默地补充，但念及史蒂夫现在情绪不能太过激动，他还是忍住了已经到嘴边的话语。

“这就是为什么佩吉的丈夫现在看我就像在看一坨屎一样，”史蒂夫破口大骂，“他们竟然还不让我在电影里骂人！”

“毕竟是商业电影。”巴基安慰道。

“现在的电影公司只知道赚钱。”史蒂夫愤愤不平地强调。

“确实只知道赚钱。”巴基表示非常赞同。

*********

别拍了。站在羊群里的白狼目露凶光。

最后一个镜头……最后一个……

我真的很忙。瓦坎达白狼压着性子说道。教官工作、体能训练、身体测试、日常检查。我真没时间养羊。别拍了。

冷静点，白狼。借此机会给全国人民放假、自己也顺便休息休息的国王一脸云淡风轻。他们把瓦坎达几千年来总结出的精妙的战略战术全拍成了端着长矛冲锋，现在这种奇怪的镜头不算什么。

他们刚才还想拍我泣不成声地给史蒂夫打电话。白狼柔和的面孔变得扭曲。

黑豹以自己强大的面部控制能力憋住了笑容。

我们绝对没有编造的意思，鸭舌帽男不合时宜地跳出来解释道，班纳博士在采访中说，白狼先生在前美国队长离开之后非常伤心，眼中泛起晶莹的泪花，目光中全是不舍，但即使如此，他还是轻轻地微笑了一下，这可能是对好友的祝福，也可能是悲伤于……

在白狼杀人的目光中，他谨慎地闭上了嘴。

我再解释一遍。班纳看到的笑容，是因为我想到史蒂夫注定不会比我早学会用iPhone了，至于泪花，你们想多了。白狼一边把枪上膛，一边咬牙切齿地说。

*********

“咱们当时打的那个赌确实是你赢了，”史蒂夫耸耸肩，“我到现在还不怎么会用iPhone。不过托尼给我弄了一个很方便的设备，基本可以解决我日常的需求。”

“说到托尼……”

“哦，他气炸了，具体我也不清楚，但好像是在谋划大事情，”史蒂夫难得开心地笑了起来，“他刚和小辣椒和摩根度假回来，结果就发现自己被慢威拍死了。据说他气得一整晚都没睡，跟星期五策划了一大堆回击方案。”

“这很托尼，”巴基点评道，“我甚至怀疑他会拍出一部把慢威人员都拍死的电影。”

“其实托尼拍电影的可能性比较小，”史蒂夫说，“这个慢威在电影方面还是挺专业的。其实我在了解这方面的事情时还学了不少新词，比如——呃，那个词怎么说的来着？遛粉？”

“对，就是这个。我也是最近才知道这个词。苏芮跟我说，这家公司在这方面特别优秀，他们有很多手段，比如放出假预告片，假海报，还有采访时说的那种很隐晦的说辞什么的。”

“说实话，我头一次知道电影还有这么多说道。”史蒂夫感概道。

“诶？好像慢威刚刚发了一部新预告片……哦，就是有关终局之战的。”巴基一边刷手机一边说。

“是吗？”百岁老人史蒂夫好奇地凑上来。

“嗯，现在的年轻人什么都往网上发，我前一阵子还关注了特朗普总统的推特，后来提示消息太多，我就取消关注了，”巴基摇摇头，“算了，不管那个，咱们先看看预告。这个是YouTube网站上的。”

悲怆的背景音乐响起，流落在外太空的钢铁侠绝望地四十五度角仰望星空，美国队长面带笑容地做着心理疏导工作。突然间，镜头转换，灭霸一边悠闲地摘水果，一边铿锵地念着画外音。

“我看不下去了，”史蒂夫倒在椅背上，“我就像一个傻子一样。”

画面再次变换，无数的人纷纷出现，在其中一幅画面中，瓦坎达白狼正站在羊群之中，目光怅然。

“前苏联杀手非洲再就业？”史蒂夫念出其中一条弹幕。

巴基没有说话。他利落地整理了一下身上的装备，甚至还顺手拿走了茶几上的水果刀。

“我回瓦坎达办点事情。”他一字一顿地说。

FIN.


End file.
